everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Foxella Fox
Foxella Renard Fox, "Foxy", is the daughter of the Fox from the little prince. In the destiny conflict, she is a Roybel, loving her story and everything about it, except for the unfortunate ache she will always feel when being separated from Liam. Appearence Foxy has long wavy orange-red hair she wears in two pigtails below her ears. She has large green eyes, freckles, fox ears and fox tail. She wears a green turtleneck with red suspenders, a brown skirt, brown boots, and red green tights. The edge of her skirt is embroidered with red and green fox paws. Personality Foxy is adventurous. She loves to try new things and tends to jump headfirst without really stopping to think about the potential danger behind her doing so. If she did stop and think about the potential danger, she'll get scared and talk herself out of it. That's why she doesn't. Foxy can be a little short tempered. She has the tendency to snap at people when they first approach her and that makes other people wary around her. She always apologizes for snapping because she really does feel bad that it's just second nature for her to do so. She loves fox puns. Seriously, it's annoying. The only puns she likes are fox related and they always send her into a laughing fit when she hears any. Puns of any other kinds annoy her, but fox puns are the way to her heart. Foxy's nickname gives her trouble. Sometimes people tell her things like "Dang girl your foxy," and even though she knows they aren't referring to her nickname, she'll look at them innocently and say. "Yes that's my name. How'd you know?" She will never change her nickname. Foxy is a little...deceptive isn't really the right word for it. If she likes you, she'll tell you the truth. If she doesn't like you though, she's good at lying and making it seem like she's telling the truth. She never feels bad about lying to someone if she doesn't like them or doesn't approve of what they're doing. Her smiles are a key. Quarter smile= she just lied to someone's face and is waiting to see when they figure out she did, half smile= she's planning what lie, full smile=lying isn't on her mind. Foxy tends to not like the winter for the only reason that she tends to go "floof" in the cold weather. Her hair thickens and bushes out and so does the fur on her tail. It embarrasses her so unless Liam wants to do things outside when it's cold, she tends to stay inside, wearing a long coat to hide her tail and with a hood to hide her hair. Friends Liam Prince Anyone Liam approves of is someone that Foxy won't lie to. She respects his opinions on things and people and he respects her. They spend an awful lot of time together, because of the bond. Liam has already tamed her and due to that, when they are farther apart than twenty feet, an uncomfortable ache blooms deep inside of both of them, and it gets stronger the farther apart they get. Family Father: Lobo Fox Lobo deals with the ache of losing his tamer every day, and some days it's so strong he can't stir from his bed. Foxy helps him, tries to distract him, and every day will call him to make sure he's alright. He's learned to cope with the ache most days, it's still there though, as it will never go away until they are reunited. Enemies Probably anyone who has ever referred to her as foxy, and not meaning her nickname. Pet She has a pet cobra named King. Due to Liam's fear of snakes, Foxy keeps King away from him as much as she can. King is black and yellow and occasionally sheds his skin, giving it to her. She doesn't know what to do with it yet, but always keeps every piece. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Little Prince Category:Roybels Category:Anthropomorphic